


Her Fault or Is It?

by Silver_77



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_77/pseuds/Silver_77
Summary: Varian has been secretly tortured by Nigel. Now he's starting to see that Rapunzel was never the real monster here.





	Her Fault or Is It?

Varian could hardly open his eyes, well, his eye actually. The other one had been sewn shut. He tried to scream, but soon remembered that his tongue had been cut out. How could he forget that? He saw Nigel grinning at him with malice as he carved a 'C' into Varian's stomach. Varian flinched, but could do nothing more. 

"Your starting to become boring, so I will dispose of you later. Right now, I have to help the king. Good thing he doesn't know about you, huh? He still thinks you escaped, wait until he see's your mangled body!" Nigel cackled as he left, not caring that he had left the knife he used to carve with in Varian's stomach. Varian starred at the wall, blurry thoughts clouding his mind. 'I was wrong,' he thought. 'Rapunzel was never the monster, it had been Nigel this whole time. I am such an idiot, how could I have been so foolish?! Rapunzel, Eugene, Cassandra, I'm sorry!" He began to sob from the pain and the guilt. 2 hours later, Nigel came back with a shotgun in hand. 

"Time to die you pest!" Nigel pointed the gun at Varian's forehead and pulled the trigger. Varian died instantly. "Good riddance." Nigel mumbled as he drug the body to the dungeon without being seen. He left, just leaving the body to rot. Varian was no more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. Now, for those who might be confused, this fic is supposed to be short, I didn't want to make it long at all. Also, I don't know if shotguns existed at that time, so don't assume I did that for no reason. Also, I just really don't like Nigel, simple as that. He was very mean to Varian so, yeah simple. One more thing, I am also new at this, so please understand that the fic maybe awful, but I'm new at this.


End file.
